An Unexpected Friend
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: Merlin finds a new friend, gets shouted at and attacked. Won't say much more or that will give it away. Please review and hope you enjoy my first fan fic :D Please let me know if you want more and i'll write a new fic
1. First meeting

An unexpected friend

Merlin was stood in Gaius' work room holding a glass jar with a bluey-black substance inside, a jar which he had never seen before. Carefully he held onto the stopper and tipped the bottle upside down. The liquid slowly oozed to the up-turned top, in an un-liquid like way. He stared at it puzzled, and at the last second resisted the urge to scratch his head. The liquid was too thick to be water or any dyed water at any cost, but wasn't thick enough to be considered not a liquid. The colour was odd-a shiny shimmering blob of blobbyness that was a bit like blood but wasn't blood, as it was the wrong colour for starters. Slowly and barely detectably, the gloop in the jar slid back up to what had been the bottom, edging its way closer to Merlin. His eyes rested on the now closer-to-him gloop and stared at it puzzledly again. He was sure it had been further down in jar a moment ago. He shook his head, turned the jar upright and set it back in its place. He picked up his mop and began washing the floor again, the unusual gloop in the jar niggling at the back of his mind.

Two hours, a bucket of water on his head and several head slaps delivered by Arthur later, Merlin stumbled back into Gaius' work room again. His eyes instantly locked onto the glass jar containing the gloop in it. Rubbing his neck, he strode towards the shelf and picked up the jar in his free hand. He tipped it sideways and waited. The bluey blob slid up towards Merlin again. This time he was certain it had moved. Still holding it on its side, Merlin slowly placed the jar on the table and removed the stopper, having dropped the mop onto the floor. Almost instantly he turned it onto its neck and tapped the bottom of the jar so that the gloop could ooze out more easily in its oozing way. Merlin withdrew the jar and watched the gloop spread out on the table but not like a liquid would. The gloop was gathered in one place and looked like it was staring at Merlin. Gaius entered the room and looked over at Merlin.

"Merlin, you do know you're dripping all over the floor that you cleaned, don't you? What's that you're looking at?" Gaius stepped towards Merlin, staring at the table that Merlin was looking at.

As soon as Gaius stood over the table, the blob shrank back and quivered.

"It doesn't seem to like you Gaius," remarked Merlin, a smile spreading on his face.

"Well, it's an odd little thing, isn't it? Do you know what it is?" asked Gaius as he offered a finger to the blob. Slowly the blob formed a head, sniffed at the offered finger and nudged it.

"I have no idea," replied Merlin, the smile broadening at the antics of the gloop. "I found it in the jar on your shelf," he said sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck again. Gaius turned his hand over and offered it to the blob. The blob slowly trickled onto the outstretched hand and nestled its way into Gaius' palm. Gaius looked up, his attention away from the blob.

"Which jar? The one that's now on the table?"

Merlin nodded.

"Merlin!" Gaius sighed. "You really shouldn't meddle with things if you don't know what they are. It could have been dangerous."

"What?" Merlin laughed. "This thing? But it's harmless. It doesn't even have any teeth." He laughed again and poked the blob which subtracted, then swelled around his finger. "Aww, isn't it cute? It likes me." The blob wound its way up Merlin's hand and settled itself in a blue strip on his wrist.

"Merlin, don't annoy it. I'm sure this was the gift from Jessalyn. Yes, I'm quite certain it is. It's called a Lyqua and once was a liquid substance. They're very rare and unusual. I'm pretty sure they're complacent creatures but when aggravated or patronized, have been know to..."

"Oww!" exclaimed Merlin as he brought his wrist up to his mouth. "It bit me!" The blob trickled down Merlin's leg and hid under the nearby desk. Gaius shook his head, bent down and looked around on the floor. "If you'd let me finish, I could have told you that without you getting hurt."

"Where on earth did it get teeth from?" interrupted Merlin as he inspected his wrist that was now dotted with what looked like tiny red pin pricks.

Gaius stood up. "Merlin, stop interrupting and help me find the Lyqua. Jessalyn will be most upset that I lost her gift, not to mention what Uther will do when he sees it. You can't burn them, I don't think. Merlin! Stop standing there gawping at me! I've got to go, Uther wanted to talk to me and I will make sure he doesn't come near here. You stay here and keep looking for it. Be nice and don't try to shove it back in the jar or it _will_ bite you again. And whatever you do, don't annoy it."

Gaius turned and left, carefully pulling the door behind him so that he didn't let the creature escape into the castle.

Merlin sighed and crouched down by the table, his wrist still tingling from the bite. He crawled around on his hands and knees calling, "Here blobby blobby. There's no need to be scared. Come on blobby blobby." He straightened up and muttered, "Stupid blob, wandering off and getting lost. Stupid, stupid, stupid blob."

The blob trickled out from under the bed and launched itself at Merlin's face.

"Arrgh!" he screamed as he struggled to pull the blob away from his face. It slid down from his face and wrapped itself tightly around his neck, moulding itself into a scarf. Merlin clutched at it and tried to pull it away.

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur as he strode in, the door slamming against the wall. "You were supposed to have been getting some polish for my armour so that you can, oh I don't know, POLISH IT! That was half an hour ago!" He stopped and stared at Merlin who was still tugging at the blob.

"What on earth are you doing? Surely you know how to tie your scarf, or have you been getting Gaius to do it for you all this time?" He continued looking at Merlin, a slight smile on his lips.

"No, it's just..." chocked Merlin.

Arthur shook his head. "Well, when you've finished messing around, you need to polish my armour, clean my room and muck out the stables. That should keep you busy for a while." he turned and started walking out the door,

"Will you behave?" hissed Merlin at the blob. It shuddered and settled down, it's grip now not as tight around Merlin's throat as it had been before.

Arthur stopped and turned around. "What did you just say to me?"

"Um, I asked... why. Yes, why. Why do you want me to clean your room again? I did it earlier."

Merlin shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Merlin, are you questioning me? You're my servant. I supposed to tell you what to do. Do you need it explained to you more simply?

"Well..." started Merlin.

"Me, boss. You, servant. I say, you work. Got it? Now hurry up and get to work!" Arthur strode out the room and slammed the door shut.

"Bossy boots," muttered Merlin. He looked down at the blob-scarf and smiled. "Do you want to come too? You may get mucky and it may be boring."

The blob formed a head and nodded. "Me come. It be fun," it squeaked.

"Really? Well I suppose it'd be better than being stuck in a jar all day. We can't leave you out in case someone finds you."

"Jar boring but Jess nice. Miss Jess," it said mournfully It bowed its head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Aww. Wait, Jess? Is that Jessy... um Jessyn?"

"Jessalyn."

"Oh. Well cheer up. We'll go and have some fun." Merlin stroked the head with the back of his finger. It cooed, lifted its head up and snuggled against Merlin's finger.

"MERLIN!" bellowed Arthur from the courtyard. Merlin winced and smirked.

"Off we go blob." He started walking towards the door, stopped and looked at the blob again. "Um, do you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you blob."

It cocked its head sideways like it was thinking.

"Shimmer," it said after a long pause especially reserved for thinking. "Jess say Shimmer."

"You're talking to her now? I never thought you could do that." He looked at it shocked.

"No. Remember."

"oh. So what exactly are you? What else can you do? What are you made of? What do you eat? Where do you come from?"

"MERLIN!" came the roar again.

Merlin shook his head. "Never mind. Come on, lets go before I get yelled at again. Don't forget to put your head away. We don't want anyone to find you."

The blob withdrew its head and Merlin walked out the door and shut it. As he walked down the corridor, he smiled and patted his scarf, hoping that no-one else could hear the muffled cry of "Merlin! Merlin!" coming from the blob.


	2. Metamorphlobification

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I suppose I could have posted this ages ago but I only split the chapter yesterday. Again, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy. Please comment **

Metamorphlobification 

The next day, Merlin was asleep at a table, his head resting on an open book. The blob was back in its jar in a puddle shape, making soft whistle/snoring sounds as it slept, the snoring/whistling echoing around the jar. Outside a rooster awoke, lifted its head off its shoulder and crowed loudly, causing several birds, which had been asleep on the fence, to fall off. The birds chirped angrily and flew away, whistling and chattering rudely at the cockerel. The cockerel preened itself and ruffled its feathers before taking off and circling around Camelot's grounds.

Merlin jerked his head up from the book, his eyes snapping open as a sparrow circled around the room, tweeting and chirping, before landing next to the jar containing the blob. Merlin closed his eyes; put his head back on the book and fell asleep again. The blob stretched and stared at the bird before rolling up out of the jar and onto the shelf. It circled the bird and lost interest in it quite quickly; it was just a bird and there were plenty of them when it was with Jess. It glooped down past the shelves and slivered over to Merlin, chirping loudly at him in a un-bird like manner. Merlin slept on. If the blob had eyes, it would have rolled them at him, but it didn't, and the blob didn't want to have to bite Merlin again. It had grown to like him, not merely because of the view and treats it was fed, not to mention all the cheese it was given on a regular basis. Slowly it glooped itself together to form a perfect replica of the bird that was now pecking at the mouth of the jar. There was however one vital difference between the two: the bird-blob was blue. It hopped along Merlin's arm and stopped by his ear. It began whistling into the curved pink shell and waited for Merlin to wake up. Nothing happened. Twice more the bird-blob tried again, until with a yawn, Merlin lifted his head up, stretched out his arms and sent the blob flying. The blob flapped its new wings and zipped around Merlin's head cheeping angrily at the young warlock before flying out the open window into the wide world. Merlin didn't notice as the sparrow had decided the jar wasn't edible and had begun to chastise the boy for upsetting his new friend.

"Stupid birds. Why couldn't I just sleep? I was up half the night reading boring dusty old book about stupid boring planets that don't exist anymore. Begone bird!" Merlin's eyes glowed amber and the bird vanished.

Merlin sighed, closed the book and put it back on the bookcase where it came from, not noticing the empty jar on the shelf above. He sighed again and leant out the open window. He was sure there was something he was supposed to be doing now, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He looked up into the sky, his face puzzled. The burning ball of fire set a trigger in his mind, but when asked later, he would have to say it was the shouting that really reminded him.

"MERLIN!" came the bellow that echoed through the castle. Merlin oh-ed with recollection and smacked his forehead with his hand. "That's what I was supposed to do." He turned, walked towards the door, and stopped.

Arthur stood shirtless in the doorway and glared at his manservant.

"Merlin, when I asked you to wake me up at dawn, I **meant **it. Now I'm late and it's your fault."

Merlin glared back at him. "You don't **like** me waking you up. You throw things at me when I do. And what does it matter? You're the king's son, the only son. Everyone else is just early. The only person who can be earlier than you to make you late, is the king and that's because he's **King**!"

"I…" Arthur stopped, thought and smiled. "You're right, but I'm still late! Hurry up!" The smile was gone. Arthur stormed off back to his room, leaving the door to slam in Merlin's face. Merlin sighed and hurried after him, still noticing Blob's empty jar.


	3. Blob's adventure part 1

**AN: Next chapter! I want to say thank you to Aly for reading through everything and checking it all, including the other Merlin story. Also thanks to Aly, Fi and Elinor for giving me ideas and laughing at my ideas. I don't own Merlin, I never have but I do own Blob as he is mine. (I have decided he is a he in this context but to Merlin etc. he's an it) Please review **

Blob's adventure part 1

Meanwhile, the blob was having a little adventure on its own. It was hard work being a bird, what with all the wing flapping and the gliding, the blob was getting tired. It landed on a windowsill fell as small parts of the windowsill (including the piece it was resting on) crumbled and fell away from the rest of the stone ledge. Frantically the blob flapped its wings but the newly made wings protested-Blobs weren't meant to fly. As it continued to fall to earth, it tried to change into something less liable to go splat, lost its bird form and changed back into its natural blob-like shape, completely unable to change into anything else.

As it fell, several tendrils lashed out and caught hold of a lump of cloth that had a shoulder attached to it. It glooped and gathered into its normal form and sat there on the shoulder before trickling down onto the person's belt to be more inconspicuous. The person moved forward into the castle, climbed up some stairs and entered through a wooden door, before lying down on the bed.

Arthur sighed, rolled over and stood back up. He pulled off his shirt, undid his belt (and the blob) and stepped into the side room, shutting the door behind him. The blob glooped together, slid along the floor and wound its way up a table leg. As it rolled across the top of the table, it tingled slightly and stopped suddenly. In the side room, Arthur cursed, got out of the bath, pulled on his breeches and flung the door open. "Merlin! Where is he? The bath is cold, he hasn't put my clean clothes out and my sword is missing! He really is incompetent! MERLIN!"

Outside in the corridor, Merlin was running carefully, carrying a cloth bundle with a long pointed shape wrapped up inside. Carefully, he pushed the door open, turned to shut it again and stopped. Arthur glared at the back of his manservants head. "Merlin, I told you not that long ago that you needed to get my stuff ready! What on earth were you doing? My bath is cold, and there's no sword or fresh clothes."

Merlin placed the bundle on the table and stared at Arthur. "Here is your sword, the clothes for this morning are in the wardrobe where they are usually kept and have been cleaned, pressed and mended which I will get out in a minute. As for your bath, it should still be warm. I only filled it 5 minutes ago." Merlin walked into the bathroom, stuck his finger in the water and winced. "Bryne," he muttered and stuck his finger back in the water. Merlin smiled, stood up and walked back into the main room. "Your bath is fine. Are you sure you're not tired and you imagined it?"

"Merlin, are you telling me you think I'm mad?" asked Arthur angrily.

"Nope, I'm merely saying you're losing it slightly," replied Merlin with a smirk.

Arthur "urghed", threw an empty bowl at his and stormed back into the side room. Merlin chuckled and walked over to the wardrobe. As he pulled the door open, the blob stuck out an arm and touched the cloth bundle. It knew there was a pointy-stick-thing inside and it smiled inwardly. It tried to wrap a few tendrils around the cloth so it could see the pointy stick, but it failed as it couldn't get a proper grip. Merlin turned back carrying a pale grey silk shirt, black breeches, red tunic and a red and gold trimmed cloak. He also picked up Arthur's black boots that he had recently polished as well as Arthur's crown, and placed the boots at the foot of the bed and the crown on top of the clothes. He then walked over to the table and pulled a small cloth out of his belt.

"Merlin, once you've checked my sword and got out my clothes, I want you to get my horse ready, and make sure you fix the saddle on properly this time!" called Arthur through the closed door. Merlin rolled his eyes and unwrapped the cloth from the sword. Quickly he rubbed the scrap of cloth over the sword, narrowly avoided dropping it, placed it back on the table and hurried out of the room before he could break anything.

The door shut, and the blob trickled out from behind the wooden jug that was left on the table from breakfast and circled the sword that was now only partially wrapped in the larger cloth. As it stared at the pointy-stick-thing with non-visible eyes, the blob remembered something that Jess had taught it. Slowly and quietly, it glowed a brighter blue, its denser liquid form drawing in the sunlight from the area. The sword rose up from the cloth, surrounded in a blue glow, very much like the blob's and glided into the wardrobe that Merlin had conveniently left open. As the sword landed gently on the top shelf in the wardrobe, the blob stopped glowing and returned to its natural dark blue colour. The blob sat back, relaxed and smiled, although it was a little tired. But it wasn't quite finished yet. As you can probably guess, the main reason for hiding the sword was that the blob wanted to **be **the sword. With a final flash of magic, the blob changed shape into a sword with only a slight blue tint to the blade. Arthur came out of the bathroom humming away to himself, got dressed and picked up his sword. He smiled as he handled the blade and swung it around his head before sheathing his new sword and leaving the room, heading in the direction of the Great Hall.


	4. Blob's adventure part 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long but up until recently I couldn't found my transcript. Well I hope you enjoy and I don't own Merlin, only Blob, Ferin and Jessalyn.**

Blob's adventure part 2

Later that day, Gaius was stood in his workroom staring at several glass vials that were on the table in front of him. Merlin walked in carrying a pair of Arthur's boots in one hand and a wooden scrubbing brush in the other. Merlin placed the boots and the brush on the end of the table and began clattering around, looking for a tin of beeswax, mixed with ground coffee that was a type of shoe polish. Unfortunately for him, the tin that he wanted was on the very top of the shelves and he just ended up knocking everything else off as he tried to reach it. Gaius turned around and stared at Merlin rather confused as to why the young warlock didn't use a chair, or at the very least, his magic.

"Merlin, what are you doing? There is a stool you can stand on," he pointed out.

Merlin stopped and stepped back sheepishly, trying to avoid looking at the mess he had made. "Well I didn't realise and I was hoping to be quick and I hadn't thought it was on the top shelf."

He looked behind Gaius at the jars on the table. "What's that on the table?"

Gaius walked over to the table and picked up one of the jars. "Oh, it's nothing really, just some things from Jessalyn. She asked me to run some tests for her. Speaking of Jessalyn, she wanted to know how Shimmer was and how it was settling in here."

He turned to face Merlin again. Merlin stared back at him confused.

"Shimmer? Who or what is Shimmer?"

"The blue blob-like thing you've been wearing as a scarf for the last day or so."

"Oh, that. You mean Blob!" he replied as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand,

"No, I mean Shimmer. It's is not a blob but an immensely delicate and impressive piece of magic. Where is it by the way? I presume it's in its jar which you have just knocked off the shelves."

Merlin stopped. "You mean it's not in the jar? But it was. I'm not wearing it today." He walked over to the shelves and picked up the glass jar that now had a slight crack in the bottom.

Gaius stared at him. "You mean it's missing? Merlin, what did I tell you yesterday? It's a very powerful piece of magic and Uther will try to destroy it if he sees it. You have to find it."

Gaius tipped one of the jars upside down and a blob of pink goo with yellow streaks fell out in a non-blob-like way. Merlin continued to stare at Gaius like he had grown a second head.

"Gaius, I can't. I have to polish the rest of Arthur's boots and…"

"Merlin! You've got to find it! You have no choice. You lost it, so you must find it. Go, on quickly and make sure you look everywhere. I'll look in here. Go on. The quicker you find it, the quicker you can finish Arthur's chores. Go on!"

Gaius put the jar and the goo down, pushed Merlin out of the door ad sighed. "That boy. One of these days he's not going to be able to get out of the trouble he's caused."

He shook his head, picked up the pink goo and stared at it. "Now, what happened to you?"

Arthur was stood in the courtyard, staring at his horse. Merlin came running down the outer stairs, tripped and hurtled through the air before skidding to a halt just behind Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face his man servant. "Merlin, when are you going to learn to be able to walk without falling over?"

Merlin opened his mouth and stuttered.

Arthur shook his head. "Never mind that now. What did I tell you this morning?"

Merlin looked around nervously and tugged at his scarf. "Quite a lot actually."

"What did I tell you about my horse?"

"Uh, to get it ready and to make sure I put the saddle on properly. Then after the hunt-thing…"

"What? After the hunt-thing what?"

"Well, I don't… what do you mean 'after the hunt-thing what'?"

"Merlin! Stop being so stupid! After the _hunting trip _this morning, you were supposed to put my horse away and make sure that he had been groomed and fed. He is currently not in his stall but is stood in the middle of the courtyard trying to eat the very little grass that there is here."

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at the horse that was stood pulling up strands of limp straw-like grass and chomping on the plant-life and soil.

"But, but I put him back in his stall, and I groomed him, hooves and all. Last time I saw him, he was in his stall, ask the stable-boy Ferin. He saw me put him away!"

"Then why is he here?" Arthur stared at him condescendingly.

"Well, I, I, I have no idea."

"Well sort it out! I have archery practice to go to and then sword skills. Once you've put him away and made sure he will stay there, meet me outside with my practice blade. I will need that first and you'll need it as well. I'll need someone to spar against when I've finished with them."

Merlin smirked. "Are you complimenting me sire?"

Arthur glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry up and get a move on."

Arthur strode away, his sword glowing faintly. Merlin didn't notice, rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the horse's mane. He pulled slightly but the horse refused to budge and continued munching away. "Come on; let's get you back in your stall."

The horse snorted and turned back to the grass. Merlin let go and tried to herd the horse back towards the stable. The blond stable-hand saw Merlin and laughed.

"He won't go in like that. You know Prince Arthur's horse doesn't scare easily. Here, tempt him in with a carrot. They're his favourite, well aside from mint leaves but I don't have any on me."

He pulled a carrot out from his pocket, offered the carrot to Merlin and Merlin took it gratefully.

"Thanks Ferin." Merlin held it out towards the grey horse gingerly and the horse whinnied and stepped towards him. Merlin walked backwards slowly and grinned as the horse followed him.

The two of them herded the horse into his stall in the barn and bolted the door shut. The horse snorted and nosed through the hay, trying to find the carrot and munched on it happily, drooling bits of carrot all over the stone flooring. Merlin sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks. Any idea how he got out? I double checked that the door was shut. "

Ferin shook his head. "None, sorry." He stood up and gazed behind him. "Well I have a job to do and you have too. Try not to beat yourself up about it, I'll find out how he got out. Don't let Arthur bully you too much and keep your eyes open."

Merlin stared at him confused as the stable hand turned, walked further into the stable and continued until he was out of sight. He'd only been at Camelot a few weeks but in that short time, he'd managed to freak Merlin out a lot even though he'd become a good friend.

"Keep your eyes open. What did he mean by that?" he muttered. "Could he be a warlock too?" Merlin shook his head. He would know if Ferin was. He sighed and crossed the courtyard before climbing the dimly lit staircase towards the Prince's room.

Down in the fields, Arthur was going through a series of complicated steps and lunges with his new blob-sword. He lowered the blade and stared at it, perplexed. He didn't remember his sword being this light before, or steely-blue. He ran a hand over one side of the blade, and flinched as he cut his hand on the sharp edge. 'Or this sharp' he thought. The blood dripped and he handed the blade to Merlin who had just stopped having run across the grass towards the Prince.

"There you are. Next time, don't get the blade sharpened so much. Are you sure this is my sword?"

Merlin snorted. "Of course I'm sure. I got it from your room where you left it, cleaned it and got it sharpened before bringing it back earlier before the hunt. It never left my sight until I put it back in your room and then I presume you picked it up from the table."

Arthur glared at him. "Hmm, well just look at it. Are you sure this is my sword? Why is it glowing?"

Merlin looked down at the blade, turning it over carefully in his hands. "I'm sure."

As he got to the place where Arthur had cut himself, he stopped. The blood instead of dripping and drying in the sun, the blood glooped and the area around it rippled before the blood sank in, swallowed up by the blob, leaving a small red dot no bigger than a pin prick. Merlin stared at it.

"R-right. Well why don't I take this to go and get cleaned and dulled and you use your practice blade until I've got this one sorted. Um, h-here's a cloth. It's clean I'm sure."

Arthur glared at him again but took the cloth.

"Merlin, I'm the boss so I should tell you what to do. You can take my sword, get it cleaned and sorted out whilst I stay here and continue to practice with my practice blade. Go on, shoo!" Arthur flapped his hands at Merlin, took the cloth offered to him by Merlin, sent Merlin away, and picked up the sword Merlin had left on the grass. He wiped his hand on his tunic, tied the cloth around the cut and twirled the blade before turning to the knights around him. Merlin rolled his eyes but walked back into the castle.

Instead of going up to Arthur's room or the smithy, Merlin headed straight towards Gaius's workshop. Merlin clattered down the stairs, holding the blob-sword tightly and wincing as the edge cut into his hands. He turned, shut the door and put the blob-sword on the table. Gaius looked up at him confused, now holding a pale blue not so blob-like blob.

"Merlin? Why have you got Arthur's sword with you? Doesn't he need it?"

Merlin stepped back. "Gaius, look at it. It's not a sword. I think, I think it's Blob, sorry, Shimmer."

"What makes you think that?" Gaius looked at the not-blob blob again.

"Gaius, look at it. The sword is glowing, it's blue-grey and when Arthur cut himself, the sword absorbed the blood, rather than the blood falling to the ground."

Gaius looked up, startled. "What?" He put down the gloop and walked over to the sword.

Merlin watched him, waiting for the blob to do something. "Gaius, be careful. It's very sharp."

Gaius turned and looked at him condescendingly in the same way Arthur had earlier. "I know how to handle a sword Merlin, even if it is sharp. I may be older than you but that doesn't mean I'm a frail old coot who cuts themselves on a bit of parchment or faints at the sight of blood."

Merlin nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Gaius. It's just it's sharp."

Gaius grabbed the hilt of the blob-sword and stared at it. "Now Shimmer, why are you being a sword?"

The blob-sword glowed slightly and a small voice said "Bored. Looked fun."

Gaius sighed. "Well did you have fun? What did you do?"

"Went swish swish. Man cut hand and me took blood. Yucky. Tired now."

Gaius chuckled. "Alright. Why don't you go back to your jar and sleep. Firstly though, no more wandering off. Will you please stay with Merlin?"

The blob-sword shimmered and pooled back into its usual blob shape. It seemed to smile and nodded. "Yes. More fun, no work. Birdy too much work, pointy-stick too much work. Sleep."

Merlin smiled. "Alright then. Wait, bird? Did you turn into a bird?"

The blob nodded again. Gaius shook his head.

"I think I will leave you to it Merlin. Right now I need to send a letter to Jessalyn."

Gaius put the non-blob into a jar and walked out of his room. Merlin looked at the blob and held out a hand to it.

"I don't know what you've been doing and I don't think I want to know but, you need to rest. I think that's been enough magic for today. Come on."

The blob trickled onto Merlin's hand and settled into the palm of his hand. It yawned slightly and closed its non-visible eyes. Merlin stroked it with a finger and smiled. Slowly it let it trickle into its jar and waited for the blob to reach the bottom. "Goodnight Blob." He turned the jar upright and moved it onto the shelf the jar had been on earlier, picked up the cloth and walked up to Arthur's room to find the missing sword.

**AN: Okay I think that's all I'm going to write for this. Let me know if you want more but now I'm quite happy to leave it like this. I hope you enjoyed it and As I have said before or should have done, I do not own any of the cast from Merlin but I do Ferin and Jessalyn who should appear in Magic on the Horizon my other Merlin story which I hope you will read and I own the Blob even if Morph from treasure planet and the Darkings from The Immortals quartet by Tamora Pierce helped influence me and help create the Blob in my mind. Thanks again and please review and let me know what you thought and if you want anymore. **


End file.
